


Your Love is Clean

by thesunsetshope



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Malec, inspired by pale wave's song kiss, this is literally just something i did in the spur of the moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsetshope/pseuds/thesunsetshope
Summary: “Just kiss me hard like you did at the startKiss me hard just like I'm breaking your heart”





	Your Love is Clean

Magnus has had many lovers but none quite like the man sitting before him. 

Alexander was lost in another world as he read from a book taken from Magnus’s bookshelf. Alexander had made it a point to read all the books off of Magnus’s shelf - mainly because he wanted to experience what Magnus felt when reading each book.

It made Magnus’s heart tighten with admiration. He could watch Alexander read all day if the day allowed him. It’s funny how something so normal, and uninteresting some might say, could make him feel all sorts of things. But alas, Magnus wasn’t all too surprised by the way he felt. After all, he knew from the moment he met Alexander that his life was going to change.

Everything he had closed off inside of him reignited like a flame within seconds. Whatever he had buried deep inside of himself slowly made its way back to the surface, waiting to be heard by someone who was willing to listen. And Alexander was that someone.

“Kiss me.”

Alexander looked up at Magnus, an eyebrow raised.

“Kiss me hard like you did at the start. Kiss me like it’s the last time you’ll ever kiss me,” Magnus said. He knew he probably sounded cheesy, but Alexander wouldn’t mind. He was used to it.

Moving from his spot, Alexander made his way over to Magnus, smiling softly. He placed his lips on Magnus’s, their lips moving together as one. He has probably kissed Alexander over a thousand times by now, but that didn’t stop the butterflies in his stomach from appearing. 

Slowly pulling back from the kiss, Magnus looked up at the hazel eyes that were focused on him. Oh, those hazel eyes that he loved so much. Letting a content sigh, Magnus pulled Alexander onto him, wrapping him into a warm embrace.

“Well, if you wanted me all to yourself, you could’ve just told me,” Alexander mumbled. 

“I didn’t want to interrupt your reading time. It looked like things were just starting to get interesting.”

“Hm, you’re more interesting though. Always.”

Letting out a laugh, Magnus just placed a kiss on top of Alexander’s head. He had never felt a love as clean as this.


End file.
